


Settling Down (Again)

by TheDissappearingAct



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, idk another weird head canon i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDissappearingAct/pseuds/TheDissappearingAct
Summary: After moving too many times, Bob has finally gotten a job he seems to like.





	Settling Down (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> So one of the scenes in this fic is actually based on a scene from ZGH on netflix which is a show I love and I also really like the dialogue in it. I know this is an overall strange fic but I wanted to test it out. And its also pretty late and I'm sleep deprived so... theres that.

Bob got out of his car and walked to the front steps. He took of his muddy boots and placed them on the porch, knowing that Helen would have a fit they reached even the welcome mat. He rang the doorbell and waited for her to come. 

"Hello," She opened the door wearing an apron. "You know you don't have to ring the doorbell every time. You have the keys."

"I just want to see the most beautiful thing in my home before I even step inside." he replied, walking in. 

She laughed at his comment. "Flattery won't get you out of being so late."

"The traffic here is crazy. Why do so many cars even exist?" he said, flopping down on to the couch. 

Helen rolled her eyes. "Bob, the main export of this town is auto parts. Why are you even surprised?"

* * *

After taking a shower and changing, Bob sat down at the dinner table with a newspaper in his hands. His posture grew tense as he read the headline: 

**EX-SUPERS: WHERE ARE THEY NOW?**

"You know, despite gaining so much notoriety the press still seems obsessed with us." he commented. 

Helen appeared from the kitchen holding a bowl. "The press is obsessed with whatever will make the money. You know that." She placed the bowl on the table and sat down. "So, how was work?"

"Work was good." he replied, chewing. After many, many moves, Bob had finally found a job he sort of liked. It was in construction and didn't pay  _that_ well but it was enough to keep both of them content. Not to mention, it let Bob exercise they're strength every now and then. 

"I'm glad you finally found something that you liked. I know office jobs aren't really your thing."

"And I know moving around isn't really your thing either."

Helen looked up at him. "As long as you're happy Bob, I'm happy."

He smiled. Bob envied the way his wife had seemed to settle down into a normal life. She was never restless like him and they never had to move because of her. But he worried about her. There was no way _Elastigirl_ was content with being normal. Every time he tried to talk to her about it, she'd shrug it off. He didn't really know how well adjusted she was and it concerned him. Sometimes, she seemed so unlike herself. Like now, she seemed so lost in her thoughts. "You haven't eaten anything."

"Hm," She looked up. "Oh, I'm not really that hungry. I think I'm going to go the doctor's tomorrow."

"Why? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just keep getting these headaches. It's probably nothing, I just want to get it checked out."

"Are you sure? I can take off work tomorrow and drive you there."

"There's no need to be worried, Bob. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure you should be going to the doctor and not..." He didn't want to finish the sentence. Helen hated talking about it despite him telling her that he didn't judge her for it. After all they'd been through, it was understandable. 

"I've been off depression medication for a while now. I think it's just a headache."

"Well if my strong independent wife wants to go to the doctors alone, who am I to stop her." he said, trying to lighten the mood. 

"You're really working hard for that man of the year award, aren't you?" She smiled and Bob felt like everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 The next day Bob did the usual coming home. He parked outside, took off his boots, and rang the doorbell. But unlike the usual, Helen didn't answer on the first ring. Bob thought that was pretty weird, but didn't think too much about it. She was probably just on the other side of the house. He rang it again and she didn't answer. Bob was growing worried.  _Relax,_ he told himself.  _She's_ _probably just in the shower or something._ He took out his keys and unlocked the door. 

The first thing he noticed when he stepped inside was how dark everything was. Helen usually left all the lights on but right now there was only a lamp. The second thing he noticed was his wife, curled up on the sofa, crying. 

" _Oh my god,"_ He ran over to her and pulled her in. "What happened? Helen, are you okay? Are you hurt? Tell me what's wrong?"

"I... I'm fine." She said into his chest. He had  _never_ seen her cry like this. 

"Fine? What do you mean, 'fine'?" 

"Bob, I'm," she paused to control her breathing. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" He looked at her incredulously and she gave him a weak smile. "You're pregnant? Why are you crying? This is such good news!"

"I don't know why I'm crying." She laughed as he wiped her tears. "The doctor told me on the phone just before you came."

Bob pulled her into a hug. "We're going to be parents! I'm going to be a dad!"

* * *

As they were getting ready for bed, Bob debated confronting her. Something was up, but he didn't want her to take it the wrong way. He was worried.  _Screw it._

"Helen," he started. "Why were you actually crying? You..." He didn't know where to go from there. 

"I don't know," Helen replied, getting into bed. "I think I was just... overwhelmed. Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic about this baby. We've both wanted one."

"So then what's wrong?"

"I don't know if I'll be a good mother." She looked away.

"Helen," He took her hands in his. "You're the most compassionate, kind, and smart person I've ever met. And I  _know_ you'll raise this child to be the same."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. But I'm not going to be the only one raising this child you know."

"Of course I know! I can't wait. We'll figure it out together."

She hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too, honey."


End file.
